Some Things Forgotten...
by Feanturien
Summary: Harry is forced by Dumbledore to spend the summer with Severus and his family. From there he will go to Hogwarts as usual. But Harry meets someone he never noticed in Gryffindor before...amongst other things.
1. And Thus the Summer Vacation Begins

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well nothing but the new characters. With the exception of Kari who I do not own either.

****

Chapter one-And Thus Begins Our Summer Vacation

Drusilla sat contemplating in her favorite chair. Which just happened to be the one Severus was deeply hurt by. She liked to use it for thinking how to torture helpless muggles and mudbloods on the streets. However, today, she sat there for a different reason. Harry Potter would be staying with her for the next year. She didn't mind this at all. She liked Harry like one of her own sons. Her problem was how to get her husband not to hate her forever. She heard her phone ring, and jumped at the sound. 

"Hey, you haven't called me!" said her evil twin, Kari.

"That's because I don't know how." She replied.

"I thought Severus was going to teach you."

"He will. He isn't home yet." 

"You mean you haven't told him yet!?"

"NO!"

"Oh. I'll leave, then."

"Good."

When Drusilla finally figured out how to hang up the phone, she sat on her windowsill, waiting for Severus. Right when she shut her eyes, she heard the door slam followed by a pair of feet running up the stairs. Severus opened the door violently.

"Is anything wrong?" Drusilla asked, sucking up.

"No. Am I acting like it?" he asked.

"So your really in a good mood?" she replied hopefully.

"Yes… why?"

"Becauseharry'scomingtostaywithusduringthesummer." She forced out quickly and quietly.

"WHAT!?"

"Nothing of importance."

"I heard you, but… why!?"

"He's not safe with muggles anymore."

"Then why didn't he go with his bloody godparents!?"

"Because he doesn't even know about Kari, and no one knows where they are, except for her."

"So why don't you bloody ask her!?"

"Daddy won't let him stay there. He thinks people would find out where he is, and that would present another problem." 

"What? That that bloody git gets caught? What a tragedy." Severus said sarcastically. 

"Oh, stop. We're focusing on Harry here, not Sirius."

"Oh joy. The two people I truly hate." 

"I thought that was _James_ and Sirius."

"Harry is the offspring. Close enough. I don't care, just, you're taking care of him, not me."

"No we are. And I don't care what you think just because James saved your life and you can't accept that fact!" Drusilla yelled. Severus left. "Well, at least he agreed." She said happily to herself while preparing the meal for dinner.

************

"Kari!" Sirius yelled from down stairs. 

"Yes?" Kari replied. 

"I'm hungry!"

"Oh you poor baby. Go make something." Kari said, popping up behind him. "I have to tell you something anyway. Now don't get mad because I'm sure Dumbledore has a perfectly good reason for this."

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Dumbledore wants Harry to stay with Drusilla and Snape over the summer."

"You're kidding. Tell me your kidding."

"No I'm not I just talked to Dru and that's what he said she should do. Send him a letter saying that he was staying with her and Snape over the summer and that they would pick him up at 12 o' clock on Sunday."

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sirius said as he fell to the floor by his wife's feet. She stared down at him with a frown then picked him up and smiled and said "Now Dru isn't that bad. She does know how to take care of kids you know."

" It's not Dru I'm worried about. It's that greasy hair, self-centered, mean, racist, hooked-nose git I'm worried about."

"Well if you're so worried about him then why don't you stay there with him?" Kari said. 

"Very Funny Kari. Quite the most amusing thing I've ever heard in my lifespan." Sirius said with a sneer on his face.

"Please don't talk like that it scares me."

*************

Harry waited by his window patiently while looking for his owl, Hedwig, to come back with a letter from Sirius, his godfather. He sat there examining a tree when he saw a phoenix come towards him with a letter in its beak.

"Why, is that for me beauty? Thank you." He said, taking the letter out of its beak.

Dear Harry,

So sorry to disturb you on your wonderful vacation with your aunt, uncle, and cousin but the headmaster demands that you stay with my wife and I for the rest of the summer holidays. My wife should be there to take you here. Leave a note for your 'family' so they don't think you ran away.

Sincerely,

Severus R. Snape 

"But there was only a phoenix here…" He thought out loud looking up towards where the bird should have been.

Author's Note: So? Please review!


	2. Home on the Range

****

Chapter 2: Home on the Range

In its place was a remarkably beautiful woman in her late 30's with long red hair and silver eyes. She was dressed in black leather with the exception of her wizarding robe, which was a deep emerald green with silver lining.

"Hello Harry. How are you?"

"I'm fine. So you are..." Harry said, a loss for words.

"Drusilla Dumbledore-Snape," She replied with a sweeping bow. " I'm supposed to take you home."

"Oh okay, hold on."

Harry wrote a short note to the Dursleys telling them where he was going. He then started packing his trunk with his school supplies and miscellaneous things he found scattered a bout the room.

Once he reached Hedwig's cage, he turned to Drusilla and asked " What about Hedwig, my owl?"

"If she is a good, reliable owl you should have nothing to worry about. She should follow your scent." she replied placidly

"Really? I never knew that."

" All the things your could learn from living with a witch. Are you ready?"

Harry smiled and said. "Yes. How are we getting there?"

"Apparation," Drusilla said grabbing his packed trunk. "You do know what apparation is don't you?"

"Yeah, it's like apparating and disapparating, right?" he replied.

"Yes. Good. I thought I was going to have to explain that." She answered. "Now take my hand."

Harry felt the world around him twist and turned as it faded away. It then reappeared but in a different place. The new room around him was filled with all sorts of strange objects of different shapes and sizes. Colors and textures. Magical and non-magical as well. The first thing he recognized was the man sitting in front of the fireplace. It was Snape, his potions professor at Hogwarts. Harry turned to Drusilla and whispered, "Your actually married to him?" in a sort of unbelieving voice as if Snape had lied in his letter.

"Yes. She is Potter. Whether or not you'd like to believe it." Snape said standing up and advancing forward.

He didn't look like the Snape that was the mean, greasy- haired, hooked- nose professor at Hogwarts that Harry had seen and got to know. But he looked more comfortable, clean, and...happy. ' Him? Happy? Yeah right I must be imagining things.' Harry thought as he noticed the smile playing on Snape's lips.

"Daddy!!!! 'Sander's chasing me again!!!!" a little voice yelled from the other end of the corridor.

Snape walked to the nearest door and opened it. A little boy about the age of three ran through followed by what looked his brother with a wand in his hands. The little boy ran around the two chairs surrounding the fireplace and then under the desk chair. Around Drusilla who turned and then halted to a stop in front of their father, Snape, when he yelled, "Stop running around the room! And Lysander, GIVE ME THAT BLOODY WAND!!!!!"

"Yes daddy." He said meekly handing over the wand.

"Now I want you both go back to your room and wait for me to get there." Snape said as he pointed to the door.

"Yes daddy." they answered and left.

"Sorry you had to see that. I'll show you to your room."

"Severus are we still..." Drusilla said before they left.

"Yes if you still want too." Drusilla let out a squeal of excitement and went through the door opposite them.


	3. Phoebe Miepia

****

Chapter 3: Phoebe Miepia

"William!" Drusilla yelled into the fire.

"What?" he said stepping out of the fire, brushing off ash.

"Dinner's ready, your sister should be setting the table as we speak." She answered, putting on a pair of earrings. "The triplets-"

"-Go to bed at eight o'clock. Don't lit candles unless the power goes out. Don't play with matches. I know mum." He said rolling his eyes. "But Charisma wants to know if Oliver can come over."

"I suppose. Hey!" she called while William had his hand on the doorknob. "Don't forget our visitor, eh?"

"Okay." He said opening the door and coming face to face with Snape.

"'Ello." Snape said as William pushed past. "Goodbye. What crawled up his ass and died?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's angry that he always has to baby-sit. How do I look?"

Drusilla asked turning to face her husband.

Snape looked her up and down and then began to walk slowly around her, hands clasped behind his back as if studying a piece of art, and whistled. The silver dress clung to her figure, especially around the top. Her red hair was slipped back into an exquisite French braid, with wisps starting to fall out already. Small rubies dangled from her ears and neck. "No slit*?" he asked frowning and tipped her head upwards and studied it, "Nor make-up?"

Drusilla jerked her face away. "You know how I feel about slits, Severus. And no make-up. If I have to wear a mask then it might as well be one saying Death Eater printed in big letters."

"You look beautiful, cariad**." Snape said kissing her softly. "Slight problem."

"What?"

"I don't know if I have anything that matches."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry stepped out of his room and began walking down the corridor. He finally reached the flight of the stairs. Snape hadn't showed him around Harry had no idea-

"-Where are you going?"

A million things raced through his mind. "I…uh…I'm going to…uh…"

"Lost your way, have you? I can show you around if you like?"

Harry spun around and looked at the girl, "That be great! I keep feeling like Snape will throw me out as soon as I do something wrong."

"He'd never do that, he's not as bad as you think. It's really just a façade he wears. He's a great dad."

"Whoa!" Harry said, eyes widening, "You're his daughter?! What's your name?"

"Phoebe. Come on." She replied grabbing his hand. 

Harry stood there not moving, 'Should I be caught with her? Or should I just go on my own?' he thought.

Phoebe sighed, "If it makes you feel better, my sister's boyfriend, a Mr. Oliver Wood, is coming over. And after 6 years of courting, father hasn't killed him yet."

There was a long pause, "Okay."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"This is Le Fleur Jardin, or simply the flower garden. Mom and Dad usually spend their Sundays here. Hint hint."

"It's beautiful. Any gnomes?" Harry asked.

"Nope gnomes here don't understand French."

"They understand English?" Phoebe shrugged.

"So," Harry said taken Phoebe's hand in his and pulled her down to the bench with him. "When do you go to Hogwarts? If you do because-"

"I already go. I'm in Gryffindor. I start fourth year."

Harry's mouth fell open, "Your already…Why haven't I seen you?"

"Don't know."

"Phoebe! Harry! If you're out here get inside now! Dinner's ready!"


End file.
